fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth MacFarlane
| birthplace = Kent, Connecticut, U.S. | occupation = Actor, Voice Actor }} Seth Woodbury MacFarlane (born October 26, 1973) is an American actor, voice actor, animator, screenwriter, comedian, producer, director, and singer. He is the creator of the show Family Guy (1999–2003; 2005–present) and co-creator of American Dad! (2005-2013; 2014-present) and The Cleveland Show (2009–2013), for which he also voices many of the shows' various characters. He is one of Butch Hartman's close comrades and one of Butch's close friends. He guest starred as someone in The Fairly OddParents (season 9). External links * Trivia * He was sued in 2007 Bourne Co. Music Publishers filed a lawsuit accusing Family Guy of infringing its copyright on the song "When You Wish upon a Star", through a parody song entitled "I Need a Jew" appearing in the episode "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein". Bourne Co., which holds the copyright, alleged the parody pairs a "thinly veiled" copy of their music with antisemitic lyrics. Named in the suit were MacFarlane, 20th Century Fox Film Corp., Fox Broadcasting Co., Cartoon Network, and Walter Murphy; the suit sought to stop the program's distribution and asked for unspecified damages. Bourne argued that "I Need a Jew" uses the copyrighted melody of "When You Wish Upon a Star" without commenting on that song, and that it was therefore not a First Amendment-protected parody per the ruling in Campbell v. Acuff-Rose Music, Inc. ''On March 16, 2009, United States District Judge Deborah Batts held that ''Family Guy did not infringe on Bourne's copyright when it transformed the song for comical use in an episode. * In December 2007, Family Guy was again accused of copyright infringement when actor Art Metrano filed a lawsuit regarding a scene in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, in which Jesus performs Metrano's signature magic parody act, involving absurd faux magical hand gestures while humming the distinctive tune "Fine and Dandy". MacFarlane, 20th Century Fox, Steve Callaghan, and Alex Borstein were all named in the suit. In July 2009, a federal district court judge rejected Fox's motion to dismiss, saying that the first three fair use factors involved—"purpose and character of the use", "nature of the infringed work", and "amount and substantiality of the taking"—counted in Metrano's favor, while the fourth—"economic impact"—had to await more fact-finding. In denying the dismissal, the court held that the reference in the scene made light of Jesus and his followers—not Metrano or his act. The case was settled out of court in 2010 with undisclosed terms. * On July 16, 2014, MacFarlane was hit with a lawsuit from the production company of a series of Internet videos called Charlie the Abusive Teddy Bear claiming that Ted infringes on the copyright of its videos due to the Ted bear largely matching the background story, persona, voice tone, attitude, and dialogue of the Charlie bear. The case was settled out of court on March 23, 2015, with undisclosed terms. * Seth MacFarlane collaborated with Matt Groening on an episode of The Simpsons and Futurama. * He acts in movies like "Sing" (2016), Ted 2 (2015), A Million Ways to Die In The West (2014), Movie 43 (2013), Ted (2012), Trek Nation (2011), Tooth Fairy and The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie (2010), Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder'' ''(2009), Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) and Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005). * His show Family Guy was cancelled after the second season in 2000. It returned in 2001 for a third season, and it was cancelled again in 2002 after production of the third Family Guy season ended and after "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" premiered in 2003. It was later revived after three years of being cancelled, because of the success on Family Guy in Adult Swim, and the DVD releases of the show. Which made the show get a fourth season in 2004, and in May 1st, 2005, the show returned. * His least favorite Family Guy episode was "Fore Father". * He worked for Hanna-Barbera before he began working for Family Guy. * He voices characters from Family Guy as Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Peter Griffin, Dr. Hartman, Tom Tucker, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Mickey McFinnegan (who appeared one time) and Glen Quagmire. Even on The Cleveland Show before it was cancelled in 2013. * He voices Stan and Roger from American Dad. * He played a role for Tim the Bear in The Cleveland Show before Jess Harnell took over. September 11th, 2001 Experience On the morning of September 11, 2001, MacFarlane was scheduled to return to Los Angeles on American Airlines Flight 11 from Boston. Suffering from a hangover after the previous night's celebrations that followed his speech at his alma mater, the Rhode Island School of Design, and with an incorrect departure time (8:15 a.m. instead of 7:45 a.m.) from his travel agent, he arrived at Logan International Airport about ten minutes too late to board the flight as the gates had been closed. Fifteen minutes after departure, American Airlines Flight 11 was hijacked, and at 8:46 a.m. it was flown into the North Tower of the World Trade Center, killing everyone on board. MacFarlane said, "The only reason it hasn't really affected me as it maybe could have is I didn't really know that I was in any danger until after it was over, so I never had that panic moment. After the fact, it was sobering, but people have a lot of close calls; you're crossing the street and you almost get hit by a car..... this one just happened to be related to something massive. I really can't let it affect me because I'm a comedy writer. I have to put that in the back of my head." Category:Guest stars Category:Upcoming Guest Stars Category:Voice actors